The acts of seduction
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: Kayla is a singer not a whore. In all the other stories kayla hate Percy cause he's the gods consort time to switch roles
1. ACT 1:Apollo

I was in at bar trying to get in on stage trying to sing in the hottest club in Atlanta Rome. A guy comes up to me. He was fine . He had sun kissed skin with blonde hair and a surfer build.

"Exuse me can you get me a apple martini and you ma'am." He said. I knew the bartender my girl Sam she worked at Rome for about a year. He rich deep voice soothed me.

" I know Angel a triple Hennessey are you singing tonight." She said as she poured the drink.

" I'll try Did you ask Jason I'm I could. " I said.

" Yeah he said it's fine." A costumer came up.a It was a man with dark brown hair and dark purple like eyes the color of wine. He was lanky,we walked by me and slapped my ass. I looked back.

"Angel chill out and go tell Frankie what's sup." Sam said. Frankie was her girlfriend. she was the DJ . I grabbed my drink.

"Okay, the crowd was bumping it was looking good. I went to the DJ Booth

"Wassup angel." Frankie said ." you ready " I nodded my head. This is my first time singin in a night club. I felt like I would puke.

" Brandy's newest begging and pleading ." I said.

"Okay it's got a good vibe . " She handed me a mic. And the beat mixed in. A old jazz blues song

 _Damn boy, why you make it so hard_

 _Stop putting your foot on my heart_

 _I know I did my wrong, I know I did my dirt_  
 _Didn't know how bad I would hurt_

My voice was shakey

 _Told you, walk out that door, and you can keep your last name_  
 _Now I'm down on my knees, it's a shame_

Put when I got to the chorus I knocked it until the end of the song

 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_

 _Told you, walk out that door, and you can keep your last name_  
 _Now I'm down on my knees, it's a shame_  
 _Good God almighty_

 _Damn boy, why you make it so hard?_  
 _Stop putting your foot on my heart_  
 _Know I cussed and I screamed_  
 _Even took your keys_  
 _Got so bad, yeah I stopped wearing my ring_

 _Told you, walk out that door, and you can keep your last name_  
 _Now I'm down on my knees, it's a shame_

 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing_

 _Told you, walk out that door, and you can keep your last name_  
 _Now I'm down on my knees, it's a shame_  
 _Good God almighty_

 _wave me back_  
 _(Wave me back)_  
 _All them bitches won't love you like I, don't wave me back (wave me back)_  
 _I've got a couple blank (wave me back)_  
 _That I can call (wave me back)_  
 _Wave me back (wave me back)_  
 _Wave me back (wave me back)_  
 _Yeah I'm hoping and wishing (hoping and wishing)_  
 _Every night and day (every night and day)_  
 _(Wave me back) wave me back_  
 _Oh wave me back_

 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _I'm begging and pleading_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Forgive me_  
 _Begging and pleading, hoping and wishing for a change_  
 _Told you, walk out that door, you can keep your last name_  
 _Now I'm down on my knees, it's a shame_  
 _Good God almighty_

 _Good God almighty_  
 _Good God almighty_  
 _Good God almighty_  
 _Good God almighty_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Good God almighty_

I went back to the bar to get a rumen coke. I thought Sam was gonna fuck with me . That guy from the bar was still there.

"You did good Angel." He said.

" only good friends call me Angel my name is Kayla

"Apollo, Apollo Solace." He said the first thing that registered in my head was the God Apollo. " Your go beautiful

" What's beautiful about me." I said.

" your smile ,your face, your eyes, " he cupped my cheek " your body" that made me a bit horny.

" Would you like to dance. " I asked

"I would." I got up and went towards the dance floor. A loud rap sound pounds on through the speakers. I started to dance loosely moving my hips to the beat.

" Your pretty good. " He said. I got lose to him try to hear him better

"Really. I saod.

" I want to show you something." He said.

" we barely know you ."I said.

"Well I think in everything we do there a leap of faith involved do you think your willing that leap." He said.

" well, just let you know I'm a a big three brat." I said.

" which one." He said.

" All three plus Aphrodite. "I whispered in his ear and kissed the shell.

" well I could tell the Aphrodite . " He said. He pulled he closer and laid his hand on my ass..

" What did you want show me. " I said. When I saw the yellow Maserati in the parking lot for sure I knew I was dreaming

"Nice car." I said.I ran my fingers across the hood of the sports car.

" You wanna take a ride." He asked.

" You know they have a bunch of Maserati's in Atlanta. This is the south's Hollywood. " I said. He opened the door on the passenger side it looked tempting. But hell he was right everything we do takes a leap of faith. I choice to take it. We cruised the town until about one in the morning.

" Apollo please take me home. " I said.

" What about your car. " he said.

" I'll get it tomorrow." I said.

"Well were to." He said.

"The lakewood apartments the fourth building. I just moved " I said

" to the area." He asked . I shook my head. I've lived here my whole my life. Just some fucked up shit has happened in a couple more monthes. He pulled into the building.

"Do you mind if I walk you to the door . He said. I shrugged my shoulders. We both went out of the went to my door on the first floor. I unlocked the door then he grazed my fingers. I looked up and he kissed me his tongue fighting for dominance. He placed his hand right above my ass. He squeezed hard.I opened the door. He pushed me against the wall. He started to kiss my neck. I just moaned like a wanton little bitch.

" Ah a little slut." He grunted.

" Oh, shit fuck me like one. " I moaned.

" Bedroom." I grabbed the gods hand and went into my room. I jumped on my bed, and spread my legs invitingly.

" Yeah a little slut. " He said he snapped his finger ourclothes were gone. He was hard already. A finger slipped into my pussy easing in and out. I threw my head back and ecstasy. He got on his knees and toke one lick of my clit. He sucked my labia I came in his face. He eased in my hole nice and easy than pounded the shit out my pussy.

" oh fuck Baby. Oh fuck me harder. " I moaned. He followed my directions. And sped up then me hit my spot and I came then him. I late beside him and he held my waist.

" Okay thank you for your leap of faith


	2. ACT 2:Hermes

" Wake up sleepy head. "Apollo Said. He clutched my ass.

"What, Sunny. " I moaned Sleepily

"I got to go baby. The sun doesn't rise itself." He said. I covered my chest and gave him a small pout. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Don't do that to me damn it." He said

"Okay tell my father I said hello. " I said. I laid back down he disappear. I had a grin on my face. Then I felt a hand on my side.

"oh so soft." He whispered .

" Sunny your back that was quick." I said. I sat up then I saw Hermes he was holding a box. I covered my chest with the bed Cover

" Good morning." He said

" Hermes how did you get in here." I said.

" God of travel and you really just asked that stupido ." He said. He laid the box in my lap." From the sun god he was in London he got this for you speed delivery ." I opened the box it was a golden silk baby doll teddy with a matching short robe. With a note at the bottom.

" _wear this when I get back baby"_

"oh that's pretty." Hermes said.

" thank you." I said

"Can I see you in it." He said. I gave him a course look.

" No its for Apollo and only Apollo. " I said.

"That's not fair you shouldn't be stingy." He said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I slipped the teddy over my head and pulled it down so it would cover me midsection.

"Get up ,stand up I wanna see your beautiful body. " he said. I stood on my feet and twirled for good measures the dress stopped at mid-thigh barely covering my butt.

"There you see me now get out."

" Oh You look your name. You look like a Angel" a voice said at the door. I turned to see Apollo with a bouquet of blue roses. A blush spread across my face.

" Look brother a tattoo on the ankle." Hermes said. When I was fifteen I got a tattoo of a trident with a lightening bolt through it with a skull on the tip of the trident.

"And the shoulders." Apollo said. He put the flowers on the dresser. When I was about seventeen I got another one of a dove and I dared Sam if she would get Frankie in her bed I would get a another tattoo of my favorite brothers name so I got a Blue Jason with a lightening bolt on the end on the front of my shoulder and a black Nico with a skull on both ends of his name on the back.

" They suit you having my precious art on your body." Apollo said in a smooth voice. He inched towards me.

" Well thank you Apollo. I'm thinking of getting another one where should it be and what should it say" I said I said sounding equally as smooth

" your should get a sun with my name in it." He said.

" where? " I asked. He put his hand on the top of my inner thigh. "there" he shook his head than a IM went in it was my father Zeus

"Apollo come to Olympus emergency meeting you too Hermes." He said. I swiped my hand over the image to make it go away.

" I already got you Sunny let me get the trickster please." I said.

" Aw-ight, Hermes don't fuck up my Angel." He said. He disappeared. Hermes slammed his lips on mine.

" dang, this come be my favorite teddy. " he said.

" well glad you like it. " I said

"Nah, I love what's in it ." he said. He gripped my thigh he pushed the teddy up to reveal to my flat stomach.

"Like I said so soft. " he said . His hand trailed up to my chest to my boobs he circledmy nipples.I threw my head back. He pushed my teddy up to reveal my boobs he in took one in.I threw my head back in pleasure . He pushed me on the bed and dove in my wet cunt headfirst

"I know your a water princes but damn youcould make half the water population. ." He said.

" Shut up and fuck me harder." I said. He got up and picked up my legs and stucked his like ten inch cock in my hole oh my gods that was the biggest thing I ever taken. He pounded my ass hard. I was moaning like a little wonton little bitch.

"Shit take that fucking cock you bitch." Hesaid. He hit my gspot .

" Fuck, Hermes your finna make me cum." I said. He pulled out.I turned around and grabbed the hardness and gave it little lick.

" if you wanna cum you have to beg." He said.

"Fuck in my father's name fuck make me cum." I said. He enetered me again and gave it about like fifteen humps and we both had our orgasams.I collapsed on the bed he was beside me knock straight out.

 _I'm sorry father I was horny I needed a hard cock again_


	3. Act of love 1: Nico

I woke up in underworld my twin sister Pearl was sitting beside me. I still had on my golden teddy.

" What's up with the lingerie." She said.

" Apollo and Hermes turned me out." I said.

" Persephone need you so ." she said

"Okay. " She said.

" So since we're on the subject of God's wanting you . Apollo and Hermes spill it girl." She said. Pearl went to the underworld to embrace her Hades side better. We walked to the dinning hall

"like usual I went to the club, Apollo bought me a drink. I sang, we went cruising in his Maserati, and we went to my place, and he took me. " I said. Pearl made this noise it was mixture of a squeal and a laugh.

" Hermes."

"Well, Apollo left to handle of business Hermes came to drop off some lingerie which I have on. He wanted me to model it for him Apollo came in while I did. The noticed my tatts and thought they were cute. They father killed my vibe and called the gods to an emergency meeting I told Apollo to go Hermes stayed and fucked my brains out." We reached the dinning hall but I didn't noticed the underworld gods staring at me .

" Kayla, other than whoring yourself around Atlanta what's new." Thantos said.

"Nice to see you to Thany. How is Triton Percy told me he's whipped. Persephone, wanted me why else would I be in this hell hole." I said I rolled my eyes. Nico looked at me and had a mischievous smile on his face. The was two years older than he put he aged beautifully over the years to be a Fine man, and when I mean I mean fine. Question is it wierd to crush over your half brother?... NAH. In my book if the gods can take their sisters or nieces. A medium sized crush won't hurt anyone

" What up Nick." I said.

" Nothin" he said. I felt his eyes on my eyes on my ass. I loves Nico he always showed me attention. When we were at camp me cuddled up chilled maybe watched a movie or talked or something.

"Where's Persephone? " I asked.

" her and Demeter just left they went went tò do something. "Nico said. I left the dining hall. I went to my chambers. I spent one summer in the underworld so I know I still have clothes or something. I went into the huge clost with half of my wardrobe in it.

" Angel why did you do that stupid bullshit.'" A voice said. I flinched slightly I turned to see Nico leaning against the door.

" What," I asked

" Don't play with me Kayla you being a big whore and you fucking Apollo." He said

"Who you calling a whore." I said. I didn't want to fight with Nico I sighed heavily." Look,Nicky I just wanna take a bath and maybe a nap. Please Nicky. Is that okay." I said. I turned around.

"Okay, fine let me be of assistance" he slipped the strap of my shoulder. I caught it fast before it exposed anything.

" Nico, stop your my brother it's abnormal."I said

" Honey this is Greek and Roman mythology basically an thing goes." He kissed my shoulder. I flicked my wrist and tub in the bathroom turned on. He gripped my thigh stroking it softly.

" Nico, get off." I said. He looked at me strange.

" What's up." He said all causal

"My bath." I said. He smile weakly. He let go and I went into my bathroom. I knew he was behind me. The light blue acrylic tub was full of rose petals and bubbles just how I like it. I slipped the teddy off my body.

"You are welcomed to join me. I don't bite you should know that." I said. I got in the tub going for the fact I only had on a teddy. The water was perfect. I let my hair hang over the end. The Italian stripped down and got down in the tub with me. He was behind me this was somewhat spoting and relaxing.

" How do you stay here with Thany. He's a total pain in the ass. " I said. I looked back he was playing with my braids

" why don't you take your braids down." He asked. I touched my head. I had cornrows they were long almost to my butt. I liked it like that.

"Cause, I like them like that Nicky ." I looked up and kissed him. His lips where cold yet soft. He cupped my cheek. I would never make the first move but he was taking to long. I touched the water and a ripple went throughout the water turning it cold. I could do that. I got out the tub. And got a towel. I didn't know but I knew Nico was behind me. He started to dry me off from head to toe. I kissed himagain this time he cupped my butt. We went into the bedroom I pushed him on the bed. I was already wetter than the Mississippi River.

"Skip the bullshit and get to the fucking." I moaned. I straddled my hips right above his cock. I inched down in it and started to ride it. I was screaming how big he was oh my god.

" Shit." I screamed.

" That's what you get for fucking Apollo before me you slutty bitch." He grunted.

" Fuck, Nicky your so big." I moaned.

" Shut up before Thany heas you." He said.

" Fuck that wanker let that fucked hear us he knows he can't get laid even if he paid for it." I said I leaned down and kissed his lips. He chuckled and he flipped me and made me take his deep strokes while I was moaning like a little bitch in heat. Then the glorious moment hit .He hit a pleasure spot.

" Fuck, Nicky shit make cum ." I panted. He was on top of me and increased his speed . I don't think I could hold it back my orgasam. I just let it run down my leg and his run up my clit.

" fuck you were perfect angel." He said. I collapsed on his sweaty chest. I didn't say anything I was trying to regulate my breathing.

" Baby, I think I have a new best pull." I thought. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let him cuddle me I really didn't care from right know


End file.
